A Place To Belong
by SakuraDogDemon
Summary: About Sakura inu's daughter trying to find out where she belongs and finds love and friends on the way..


A Place To Belong  
I dream I dream  
For someone to love  
For someone to hold  
I dream I dream  
I always dream for a place to be long  
  
::One hot summer a young dog child was sleeping in a tree dreaming about belonging. She tossed and turned as the dream went on. She awoke to hear someone calling her be her name. She looked to see her best friend Kikya who is also her cousin::  
Good morin Kikya.Sakura said giving her a hug.  
Good morin Sakura. Kikya replied giving her a hug as well.  
  
* Sakura then turned and started walking towards a lake. Once she reached the lake she removed her clothes and got in the lake to swim and bath.*  
Are you crazy Sakura? Kikya asked.  
Nope I want to swim, anything wrong with that? *Sakura looked at Kikya and smiled.*  
::Little did they know they were being watched by a fulblooded demon named Chaos.::  
*Chaos watched Sakura carefully examining every bit of hr from head to toe. Sakura froze and looked up and looked around very slowley hen turned to Kikya*  
We're being watched!*Kikya then turned and started to look around as well. She then turned to Sakura* How do you know ? Kikya replied. Its my dog sense, which I aparently get from my dad. She answered. Oh! I see.*Kikya looked around and started to get an eriee feeling* Sakura you're right I'm getting a eriee feeling now.*Kikya started to shiver*  
::Sakura turned and spotted a figure moving towards them really fast:: *Chaos started to move towards them really fast and fell in the water splashing Sakura while doing so also soaking Kikya in the process.Kikya then stared at Chaos curiously and screamed real loud. Sakura jumped and covered her self quickly. Right as she did Chaos grabbed her and ran off as fast as he could.*  
::Sakura awoke a few hours later in a mesterious castle alone and surpisingly naked. She then rolled over to see she was alone in a huge room and freezing cold.She instanly curled up and started to shiver from her lack of clothing.::  
Where am I ? *Sakura looked around couriously.*  
Your in side my palace. A mans voice answered her back.  
Oh I see.*She shivered once again.  
*He walked over to her and brushed his hands along her face making her shiver more. He ran his hands over every inch of her body making her shiver once again.*  
Please could you stop.Your making me uncomfortable.*She stared into his eyes as if to look for something there that wasn't.*  
Why do I make you feel that way? He asked couriously.*Pushing her down onto his bed real hard and sitting so she couldn't move. Then rubbed his ruff hands across her smooth body only to feel her shiver. He smirked at the site of this.*  
Do I scare you?*He smiled and she nodded and whimpered a little. Her ears started to twitch nerviously. He kissed her forhead and walked out leaving her to shiver from being cold, but he also threw her a blanket yo use to get warm. She quickly took it and wrapped up in it trying to find heat within it.*  
:: A few months passed and Sakura started to feel at home. Kikya even came there after sakura ran and found her. Sakura started to develop feelings for Chaos as did he for her. One winter night Sakura and Kikya were up talking when Chaos walked in.::  
Evening ladies.*He walked over and sat down next to them*  
Hello.*Sakura said cheerfully and huging him as well. Kikya just sat there and stared at them wishing Drono was there to comfort her.*  
:: A few hours passed as they talked and told stories. Then Chaos annoced he had to tell them something very important about who he was.::  
Umm I have to tell you ladies something important.*He looked at them.*  
What is it.* They both stared in wobder.*  
Do you know Naraku...I belive you do hes my son.*There was a long silence in the room as the two girks looked at Chaos then eachother. Sakura stood up and walked to him and sat down next to him.*  
I have to tell you since you told me that, I am.......umm Inuyasha's daughter Sakura...*There was a long silence again as they exchanged looks with eachother around the room. Then out of no where Chaos grabed Sakura's face and kissed her. Her eyes got incrediably wide and she huged him.*  
I already knew who you were, he said.*Looking into her eyes.*  
Oh how did you know because it doesn't really show considering I would betray him at any giving second.*Her ears twitched as she stared at him.*  
You look and smell like him and your mother..that reincarnated bitch....*He smiled and then chuckled and was surprised to see her smiling and laughing as well.*  
::A few weeks passed and Chaos and Sakura grew closer as lovers. And Kikya and Drono became ready to expexct a baby. Kikya was two months with child now. They were busy making plans for the babys. Naraku was pissed because Sango was now 9 months along with a little girl which they planed to name Kurai. It was fall now Inuyushi was starting to wander looking for his sister Sakura. It is now 11:00pm and Sakura can't sleep::  
*Sakura layed in her bed thinking to herself about her life and that she still didn't belong. Her thoughts were interupted by the door to her room opening.*  
Who is it, she answered.*Chaos walked in with a letter and some food and a few blankets for her.*  
Who's the letter from, se curiously peered at it. it's from your brother Inuyushi.*He handed it to her. She read it to find her mother and father were fighting again. Miroku was now expecting a child ans is married. She also found out about Sango's kid, which she already knew. Drono and Kikya had told her.*  
Whats it about, he asked*watching her face.*  
Oh! It was about some of my family members she replied.*And continued reading. She found her aunt was married and had two other kids older than Kikya which she never knew.*  
Well seems my family keeps getting bigger she smiled.*looking at Chaos. He sat down next to her and started to rub her sholders.*  
What are you doing?*She looked at him only to recive a kiss and a slight push down onto her bed. She stared into his eyes for a little while then she kissed him and was surprised to be kissed back. He then slide his hands up the back of her shirt and pulled it up and off. He then ran his hands from under her neck to her bra line and removed it and the rest of her clothing.*  
*She shivered a little then rubbed her hands over his back which was already shirtless. Then removed his pants. Her ears twitched as if she wanted to play with him. He then smiled and started to rub her smooth soft breasts. Only to hear her whine a little in return. This made him smile.*  
Do you have to tease so much, she asked smiling at him.  
Why? he asked smiling at her devishly.  
Just wondering.*she smiled playfully. *He pushed her down onto the bed far enough to pin her down. Then he leaned down and captured her lips with his own kissing her hard with hid tounge. The pushed his smooth rough body against her body. Making her moan, he moved his body up and down on her smooth , soft, warm body. Making her want more of him. She grabed Chaos's hand and put his hand down between her legs.*  
Trying to make things interesting eh? * Chaos said while smiling. She only smiled back at him. He moved his face close to her neck and started to kiss her neck softly at first then gently started to bite a little. Whlie pushing himself up against her body making her cry out for more.*  
:: This went on for several hours and they finally fell asleep wraped in eachothers arms. A few months passed Kikya's belly grew bigger as she drewq closer to the expectincy her twins. Kikya was trying to come up with names for the twin boys that were coming soon. Then Drono walked in saying he has an idea for their names. Their names would be Dark and Kinives. Kikya smiled and said yes the names were great. So time passed on and the kids were born. But Sakura grew sad when warching them and their parents and began to feel lonley. Then one day while sitting in a garden not far from her current home Chaos's castle she and him started to talk.::  
Whats the matter, he asked stareing into her eyes. She only replied by pointing at Kikya, Drono, and thier kids.*  
Oh!*He moved her hair from her face and asked why it bothered her. She only replied.*  
The kids they have a place to belong. and some one to care .*He stared inti her eyes and smiled and said of course you do too. You belong here with me and everyone else.  
:: The sun began to set on another day as Sakura and the others walked inside happily. The only thing heard was a ryhm.::  
  
I dream I dream  
I dream no more  
For I have found  
Someone to love  
Someone to hold  
I dream I dream  
I dream no more  
For I have found  
my place to belong.  
  
By: Sango_Chick Please offer advice if u can and please no Flames ^^;; thanx Sango_chick 


End file.
